The Godfather
by BellaMarieLovesPhantom
Summary: Welcome to the Fenton Crime family...


The Godfather: Part One

By TheBlackDahliaPhantom

It was the day of Jazz's wedding and he couldn't be anymore proud.

Jazz had found a good, decent man that was almost her masculine form. He got along well with him, Danny, and Maddie. He was tall, had wavy brown hair, golden hazel eyes and was very smart (well, he did go to Harvard with her and had the same major and minor). After giving Jazz and Derek his blessing after the proposal, they began planning the wedding's every detail.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in." Jack said, rolling his black and white stress ball on his desk. The crony at the door opened it and a scrawny, balding man, no taller than 5'6", wearing all white walked in nervously through the door and stood in front of Jack's desk.

"Sit down, sit down." Jack waved a hand at the plush leather chair stationed in front of the desk. The man sat down and sighed. "What's the problem, Ernesto?"

"Godfather," Ernesto began, looking at the dark green carpeting. "My daughter met a guy. She started going out with him, staying out past dark. She brought the brat home and I don't have a liking for him." He cleared his throat and looked at Jack. "I was wondering if you can, you know…exterminate him for me."

Jack continued playing with the stress ball, frowning slightly. His wasn't wearing his old, orange jumpsuit attire. His had on a tuxedo and slicked his hair back and began growing a thin mustache. His voice had also gotten raspier and husky. He sucked in some air.

"You come to me," Jack began; looking at Ernesto in his dull, gray eyes. "On the day of my daughter's wedding to ask for a favor I cannot complete. I don't just give my services to people who have a minor problem. No, my service is for problems more severe and…calling for my solutions."

Ernesto looked down. "Oh, I see. Thank you, Godfather." He ran a hand over his bald spot and got up out of the chair. Jack and him shook hands and Ernesto left the room.

As stated in mafia tradition, the Godfather would accept one favor from each family on the day of his daughter's wedding. Jack reclined in his leather seat and sighed. The room was dark and air-conditioned and lit by soft candlelight. The windows (which were draped with heavy, blood red velvet curtains) and the door were guarded by assailants of the Fenton mob (just in case someone from another clan decided to take him out). Danny knocked the door and a goon opened it. He walked in and sat down in front of his father.

"Dad, they're waiting for you downstairs." Danny said. He loosened his silver VI VI X tie that he had matched with a black shirt, jacket and pants. "Jazz wants you to say a few words before we eat." He took off his jacket and threw it into a chair.

"OK, let's go." Jack said, getting up and walking with Danny out the door. The bodyguards followed discreetly behind the two until they reached the huge ballroom.

The ballroom the couple had chosen was elegant and beautiful. It had a high white marble ceiling with a circular window in the center, white marble pillars with angels carved at the base and top and vines of white and red roses spiraling around the middle. The floor was a dark and shiny oak finish. There were big, roundtables stationed across half of the floor and covered with long, flowing white tablecloths. There were two, freshly lit candles at each table and six or eight people seated at each.

When Danny and Jack reached the VIP table, Danny took his seat next to Sam, his wife of four years while Jack went onto the makeshift stage and took the microphone off the podium. Danny slid a hand down Sam's thigh to let her know that he returned. She held his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I want to thank you all," Jack said, standing beside the podium. "For coming to my Jazz's wedding." There was a spur of applause. "Now, I know all of you are eager to start eating, so I'm going to make this quick." He turned his gaze to the center of the VIP table where Jazz and Derek were sitting, both smirking.

"Derek, if you hurt my baby girl, I'll kill you." Jack said. Everyone laughed, except for the people in the VIP table. They knew that if Derek EVER made Jazz miserable and she told Jack, he literally would kill him. Nonetheless, Jack chuckled along with the others, because Derek's face had gone pale. "I'm just kiddin' Bambino." Derek cracked a smile. "Jazz, be good, my princess." Jazz smiled at her dad. "Good night everyone." With that, Jack walked off stage and took his seat next to Maddie at the VIP table.

The waiters and waitresses immediately started ushering in the catering for the night. Hot plates of spaghetti and meatballs, lasagna, tortellini, ravioli and grilled chicken were placed on all the tables, including a giant bowl of Italian salad, vegetarian lasagna and vegetarian spaghetti and – well, you get the point.

"I love the catering your Dad arranged." Sam said, stabbing some greens in her salad with a silver fork. She didn't tell Danny what had really gone down the night that Jack, Jazz and her were ordering it, but Sam could safely say that if the company didn't fulfill the specific request, the head chef would be…um, sleeping wit da fishes…

"I know! This is the best food service in town." Danny replied, taking a bite of his grilled chicken.

"And we got it for cheap." Maddie interjected from across the two.

"Dad?" Danny asked, taking a sip of wine. It was some sort of sweet red cream that was imported from Italy.

"Dad." Maddie replied, nodding and eating some tortellini. She had to marry the dangerous gangster, right?

"Hey, how you guys liking it so far?" Jazz had wafted over to the cluster. She was wearing a luxurious, white silk spaghetti strapped wedding gown that traced over her delicate figure. Her Manolo Blahnik heels added almost four inches to her height. Since she wasn't wearing her veil, Jazz's dark brown dyed hair was curled and flipped so that it covered one of her big turquoise eyes.

"It's good." Sam said, smiling. "Sort of reminds me of me and Danny's wedding."

Danny choked on his wine. He set down his drink and shook his head. "Our wedding wasn't this good. It was too predictable."

Sam playfully smacked Danny's arm. "Don't say that!"

"It was though!"

Jazz was snickering as she watched her little brother and his wife have their little play argument. If she knew these two (and boy, did she know them), a couple of minutes after this little bout, they would be sucking face (and possibly doing more than that) in some secluded area in the ballroom or upstairs.

Maddie and Jazz quickly wanted to change the subject.

"So, Sam," Maddie began. "Where are Bellatrix, Michael and Don?" Bellatrix, Michael and Don Fenton were Danny and Sam's children.

"They're with their granddaddy." Sam replied, pointing to where Jack was socializing with a group of family friends and colleague's. Jack was standing at the head of the table, laughing and talking while Bellatrix stood at his side, holding her poppy's hand. Michael was being held one handed by Jack and Don kept poking Bellatrix with one of the breadsticks he snatched from the VIP table.

"Oh no." Danny said, getting up from the table "Sam, Don is going to ruin Bella's dress. We better go get them." Sam shook her head.

"He didn't put any sauce or anything on the breadstick, right?" Sam asked, looking at the kids in question. She gasped. Don had dunked half the breadstick in marinara sauce and was poking Bellatrix repeatedly in the torso and arm with it.

"Ah." Jazz said, knowing how much that little girls dress cost.

"Oh dear." Maddie added. Sam and Danny got up from their seats and ran over to Jack.

"That dress was really expensive." Jazz said, taking Danny's seat. "It's Baby Phat." The dress in question had a sparkly pink and fluffy skirt and a shiny pink top. It was matched up with a pair of white patent leather Mary Jane's and fourteen-karat white gold mini hoops.

"I hope the stain gets out." Maddie replied, sipping her champagne. They watched as Sam picked up Bellatrix, who was now crying because Don was seriously annoying her, with her right hand, and plucked the breadstick from Don's hands with her left. She smacked him lightly on his hand and walked him back to the VIP table.

"Oh my god, Donnie, stay with Grandma Maddie, oh kay. I'll be back." Sam said, raising her eyebrows at Maddie. She nodded and Sam was off with Bellatrix in her arm to join Danny and Jack in their conversation.

"Dad, you don't have to carry Michael the whole time, I can take him now." Danny said, making a reach for his youngest son. Jack swayed slightly out of reach.

"It's OK Bambino, I can take care of him." Jack reassured. Michael had one arm around Jack's neck and the other resting at his side.

"Don messed up Bell's dress." Sam said, appearing next to Danny. Danny looked at his only daughter and saw the damage. Sauce was slashed across the dress' canvas. He picked up Bellatrix from her arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened Bella?" Danny asked. Even though Bellatrix was only three, she knew how to talk…a little.

"Don was poking me." Bellatrix replied tiredly. Crying takes a lot out of a little girl. Danny held her close to him and her head rested on his shoulder. "He messed up my dress."

"It's OK my little angel." Jack said to his gloomy granddaughter. He had reluctantly given Michael to Sam and the two had gone back to the VIP table, where she was now feeding him a bottle of milk. Bellatrix yawned and snuggled her chin into her dad's shoulder.

"Look's like someone's sleepy." Danny said. "I better get back to the table Dad." Jack nodded and continued to his conversation with the table he was standing in front of.

When Danny gat back to his seat, Don was swinging his legs while he sat in a chair next to Maddie. Sam was putting Michael, who was now sleeping soundly with a light blue pacifier in his mouth, into the baby carriage. Jazz had gone back to Derek and the two were now eating the rest of their dinner. Danny gave Bellatrix to Sam, who took the little girl and put her in her lap.

"How's Don been treating you?" Danny asked Maddie.

"I'm bored!" Don said, swinging his legs faster. Maddie widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, like she was saying 'Thank god I stopped having kids'. Sam busted out laughing.

"Don, why don't you go over to Uncle Tucker? Look, even Massie's here!" Danny suggested. He pointed to Tucker, his wife, Jessica, and his children, Massie and George. They were arriving from their house and looking for their seats. Don got up and ran right into the family, giving Massie a hug.

"Hi Uncle Tucker!!" Don bursted. Tucker looked up and saw Danny laughing uncontrollably while waving hello. He started laughing also and motioned Jessica (who was holding George) and Massie to follow him. He got to the table and sat down next to Maddie.

"Hey." Tucker said, slapping hands with Danny and taking his seat. Sam smiled at him, since she couldn't move, due to the toddler sitting on her lap.

"Hi Jessica." Sam greeted, giving the same smile she gave to Tucker. She shifted Bellatrix so that she was sitting on top of the diaper bag on the chair next to her. Danny waved 'hello'.

"Hey guys." Jessica said; pulling her wavy chocolate colored hair out of a ponytail and letting it fall a little pass her shoulders. Jessica was a very pretty woman. She had big, dark blue eyes, incredibly thin for someone who had two kids and was very quiet. Tucker had fallen in love with her five years ago and he still couldn't get enough of her. It was one of those loves where it never ends; sort of like what Danny and Sam have, but less deep.

Massie and Don sat next to each other and were talking about their parents. Don squirmed in his tux.

"My daddy made me wear this." Don whined, pulling the bow tie. Massie bounced her hands on the fluffy material of the light blue skirt of her dress.

"I like what _my _mommy made me wear." Massie replied smartly. She sported a light blue Rocawear dress, black ballet flats, and cubic zirconia studs.

"You look pretty." Don muttered, looking at Massie then at the ground below him.

"Thanks, so do you." Massie replied, looking down also. "Hey, let's play tag!" She jumped down from her chair and started running. "You're it!"

Don smirked and jumped down from his chair and ran after the giggling Massie.

Meanwhile that was happening, Danny and Tucker had discreetly excused themselves from the table after getting a signal from Jack to meet him in the upstairs room. When they arrived at the room, Jack, Derek, and Vlad were already seated. The two took their seats and waited for the godfather to start. Jack took a couple more puffs from his stately cigar and took it from his lips.

"There has just been word," Jack began, "That the Baxter clan is planning a major assassination of myself and Vlad." He raised the cigar to his lips and puffed a couple more times before lowering it again. "As you know, if anything happens to me, Vlad will take over and if he goes, Danny will take the family business."

Danny's eyes froze when he realized that his dad was right. He would take over if Vlad and Jack died. He could almost picture himself with his hair slicked back, smoking a cigar and sitting at the head of the table in the black leather chair.

Danny looked up. "Isn't the Baxter group going under a transition?" He asked.

Vlad nodded and sniggered. "The old ginny finally croaked. I think his son, what's his face…Dash, I think." He paused, and then nodded. "Yea, I'm definite that that's him…"

Danny, Tucker and Jack started laughing.

Derek cleared his throat. "What's so funny?"

The trio continued chuckling.

Tucker calmed down first. "This Dash Baxter has the intelligence of a brick and now he's boss of a mob? That's fucking hilarious."

"Me and Tucker went to school with him. All brawn, no brain." Danny explained. He could still remember the abuse he and his friends took from the dumb ass. Boy, if Dash saw how ripped and powerful Danny was now, Dash would run away with urine trailing behind him.

As the men talked, Sam and Jessica were downstairs in the bathroom. The topic of discussion was not a subtle one, but not that raunchy either. You'll figure it out at some point.

"So, how's Danny?" Jessica asked, reapplying her concealer.

"Oh my god. He's the best guy a girl can ask for." Sam said, combing her long, black locks with her fingers. "And the sex is spectacular too." The two women giggled at the statement. "What about you and Tucker?"

Jessica gave an airy sigh. "You ever heard the song 'How Many Licks?' by Lil Kim?" Sam nodded. Jessica started giggling "'this black dude I called King Kong / He had a big ass dick and a hurricane tongue...'" The two busted out laughing.

Sam tossed her hair over her shoulder. "So, have you ever you know…helped in killing someone?" Jessica turned to look at Sam with her eyebrows raised.

"Girl, don't tell me that…oh my god. You're a hit woman?"

Sam shook her head. "No, I distract the target then move out the way before I get into any real danger." Jessica had her jaw dropped. Sam shrugged. "Everyone in the Fenton clan has a role at some point. Like Jazz, she chooses do to stuff discreetly and slowly. Like, she'll slip poison into food or a drink and offer it to the other person. By the time the person is finished with the glass of wine or cannelloni, they're eyes will roll up into their head and they die." Sam smoothed her shimmering, halter black and white retro dotted evening dress by DVF. "Danny, since he's half ghost, can just go inside a fucker's house, overshadow him and make him kill himself. The police trace it back as suicide and we're undetected. That's how most stuff goes down. Remember how Senator Blake "killed himself" last week?" Jessica gasped. Sam nodded. "The little brat shouldn't have made that advance on me at that charity ball and then insult my husband's intelligence right afterward. Plus, he said that Jack is nothing but a handicapped ginny cock sucker." Sam shook her head. "The bitch had it coming. If you want to live long, you never insult a mob member."

Jessica nodded. She was stunned that a person who was so earth loving and cool would help in mafia hits. "What do Tucker and Maddie do?" She knew for a fact that Tucker mentioned something about a night job and that she shouldn't get involved.

Sam wiped some eyeliner from her left eye with a paper towel. Her makeup that day was black eyeliner, snowy white eye shadow and clear lip-gloss that was flecked with shimmer. "Well Tucker being the techno genius he is, usually plays mind tricks on the target using his PDA or laptop. Nothing deadly though, it just causes the person to either go crazy and put into an asylum or move far from here. As for Maddie," Sam put the towel down and tossed it in the wastebasket. "She is in the same business as Jazz. Killing them softly with their food." Sam looked at Jessica. "Am I scaring you? I don't want you to think that we're nothing but a bunch of killers."

Jessica shook her head and retied the knot in her light green halter dress. "I'm not scared at all, but I do have one question."

"What?"

"Are the kids harmed in anyway by this activity?"

Sam shook her head. "Danny grew up with his father as the mafia's underground king and he came out fine. Besides, gangster's don't go after the kids, they're too naïve and easy. They just want the adults and loved ones."

Jessica shuddered. She picked up her white Fendi clutch and walked it towards the door. Sam lagged behind. "Sam, aren't you coming?"

Sam was silent a few more moments before she nodded her head. She picked up her black Gucci clutch and walked out with Jessica.

When the ladies returned to the table, the men had came back down and dessert was being served. Cheesecake with white and dark chocolate chips piled on, Gelato in a medley of different flavors and oversized cannelloni's that were drizzled with chocolate were being served to the tables. Sam sat down next to Danny and kissed him on the cheek.

"What happened?" Sam asked. Danny lightly chuckled.

"Dash is head of the Baxter mob now." Danny said, his laughing slowly getting louder. Jessica gave Sam a confused look.

"Dash was this jock jerk in my high school class." Sam explained, shooting Danny a 'You better stop making an ass of yourself at the table' look. Danny stopped laughing almost instantly. She stuck her fork into her slice of cheesecake. "He's extremely stupid." Tucker and Danny nodded in agreement. She took a bite from her treat.

A few moments after everyone had had at least one dessert, the DJ called for the bride and groom to have their first dance. He started playing "Feelin Good" by the Pussy Cat Dolls. Jazz and Derek waltzed slowly to the track while people looked on. Jessica sighed and rested her head on Tucker's shoulder.

"Remember our song?" Jessica asked airily. Tucker smirked.

"It was Like You, I think." Tucker replied, putting an arm around his wife. They both laughed lightly.

After the newlyweds danced, the MC invited all the couples to have a turn on the floor. Danny and Sam and Jessica and Tucker all got up and took the basic dance position. Christina Aguilera's Ain't No Other Man replaced PCD in a matter of seconds.

"Slow dance my ass." Danny muttered. Sam laughed and held his hands.

"Just follow my lead." Sam whispered in his ear. She gave a look to Jazz, who nodded, and a look to Jessica, who also nodded. The three girls then led their men into a jazzy tango-like dance and the men obeyed and followed their lead. Slowly, people trickled onto the floor and started dancing. Soon after that song ended, Danny and Sam discreetly walked off the dance floor and towards the back garden.

The back garden was a roman sculpture garden. Figures of Venus, Cupid and others carved out of either marble or granite were stationed across the garden. Grape vines with concord or white grapes, rose bushes with either red or white roses were blooming, weeping willows were clustered through various places and the grass was freshly cut.

Danny and Sam walked through the garden, hand in hand. The beat of "Time to Dance" radiated around the garden as they walked.

"You do realize that everything is going to change?" Sam whispered. She looked up at Danny. Danny looked down at her.

"I was thinking about that." Danny said, letting go of Sam's hand and holding her by the hips. "We just need to pray that Jack and Vlad don't get killed too soon." They reached a huge weeping willow. Danny pulled back some branches. "Ladies first."

Sam smiled and kissed him. She pulled him into the hollow of the tree by his tie. She released her grip on him when they both were covered in semi-darkness by the tree's tendrils. Danny and Sam sat down on the soft grass before resuming what they stopped a while before. He untied the halter and felt her up, making her moan into the kiss. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his well-built chest. She felt one of his hands lightly rub her ass. Sam lightly pushed him back, so that he was lying down and she was straddling his hips. A noise made them freeze all actions.

They heard the door of the garden open and two men walk in. One had his blonde hair slicked back, dark blue eyes and looked like he had taken steroids. The other was an Asian man with squinty brown eyes; spiky black hair and the same artificial build as the blonde guy. They both were wearing kitchen uniforms (white shirt, black slacks, and a dark green apron). Danny and Sam fixed themselves and sat up. They peaked through the droopy branches and silently gasped when they realized who the two were.

Dash and Kwon.

Danny pulled out a pistol from his pocket and handed it to Sam. She nodded and took it gingerly. Danny pulled out his switchblade and switched it. The thin, silver blade with the words "Laugh now, cry later" engraved in Edwardian script popped out of the shiny, dark oak handle. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and went invisible. They crept towards the two men and listened with weapons ready.

"So, let me get this straight boss," Kwon said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a small handgun. "When Jack gets up to make his closing statement, we take him out."

Dash nodded.

"And when we see Vlad, we'll fire at him?"

Dash nodded again. "The only problem is…I don't know what to do to the ginny brat."

"Who?"

"Danny, Jack's son."

Danny gripped his weapon even harder. 'The little git.' He thought angrily.

"Yeah, then we could run away with that hot wife of his." Kwon added jauntily.

"Oh yeah, I would fuck the life out of her." Dash said, cheerily. The two slapped five.

Sam was beyond pissed. She let go of Danny's hand and got Kwon in a one armed headlock.

"What you say about me, chink?" Sam whispered fiercely in his ear. Danny was stunned. Dash looked like Christmas had came early. She poked Kwon hard in the eyes and he stumbled away. Dash grabbed Sam by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder.

"You're mine bitch."

Danny was furious. He punched Dash and he staggered to the ground. Sam flipped out of his grip and aimed her pistol at his head.

"You still wanna fuck me, Baxter?" Sam hissed. She looked at Danny, who now decided to reappear. "Go get Kwon!" Danny nodded and found the idiot a couple of feet away, covering his eyes. Danny pulled him by the collar over to Sam.

"Give us three good reasons why we shouldn't kill-no, EXECUTE you right here?" Danny said angrily. The two rivals looked at him dumbly. Danny and Sam threw their heads back and cackled. Mobbing always brought out the evil in them. They both released their grip.

"Go," Sam smirked evilly, "Get out of here before we changed our mind." Dash got up and started walking. Kwon made a reach for the handgun that was on the ground, but Danny stepped on his hand and bent down to pick up the weapon.

"You heard her, go." Danny hissed. He stepped off of his hand and Kwon got up and left.

The rest of the night went without any disturbances. The assassination attempt was thwarted and didn't happen. All the guests and the newlyweds had fun in each other's company.

A few weeks later, Christmas was slowly descending upon the world. People were going around buying presents and decorations and trees. Fenton mafia control was slowly rising and the police were too clueless to stop it.

Jack walked on Fifth Avenue, clutching his black plaid Hermes scarf to his neck. He looked for the place the meeting was held and pushed in the metal door when he got there. He walked up the flight of stairs that lead to a red door. He knocked on it.

"State your business." A voice said behind the entrance.

"Meeting, you nut." Jack said. The door clicked open and Jack entered.

While Jack was doing that, Derek and Jazz were in Italy, working on some business the godfather needed done. Jack need a movie made about some Italian stuff. Derek met the producer while Jazz waited in the Fenton's huge villa.

Derek and Fernando, the producer, were in the stables, looking at the horses.

"Have you ever seen a mare with a more glossy coat?" Fernando asked, stroking his prize-winning horse. The mare was big and brown, had huge black eyes and a long black tail. Derek wanted to hurl.

"He's a beauty." Derek said. Forget hurling, how about killing him. He's seen debates more interesting than this.

"Won derby six years in a row!" Fernando said brightly.

'How about you marry the damn thing and fuck it?' Derek scolded in his head. The two continued walking and when they reached the end of the stable they stopped.

"Fernando," Derek said, "Mr. Fenton tells me that you turned down his movie idea…"

"Listen, Derek," Fernando replied. "Tell the fat ginny twit that I'm not going to make that movie no matter what pretty boy he sends over here, capeach?"

Derek smirked. "I'll send the message." He started walking towards the driveway. "I better go. Mr. Fenton doesn't like to wait." He got into his black Lamborghini and drove off.

Now, back to Jack. Jack was sitting at the Mafioso's roundtable, playing bullshit with colleagues. They had finished the meeting with a discussion about Jack's protection. It was settled that one goon would be with Jack when he went outside.

"Ace of clubs." Jack said, lying the card face down in the pile. His blackberry started ringing. He got it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Derek.

"Talk to me bambino." Jack answered.

"Fernando said no." Derek replied, driving to the villa. Jack grunted.

"Anything he treasure's a lot?" Jack asked, looking and deciphering Ernesto's poker face. He smirked.

"Oh my god, he practically is married to this noble prize winning horse." Derek exasperated. He could practically feel Jack's smirk.

"Cut its head off, put it in his bed. Simple." Jack smiled. "Watch us get the movie deal."

Derek smiled wide. "No problem." He flipped his phone close. "No problem at _all_."

That night, Derek snuck out of the Fenton villa and drove to Fernando's house. He crept into the stable and saw the horse sleeping quietly in its stall. Derek chuckled evilly as he pulled out a machete from his belt and whacked the horse's head off cleanly and soundlessly. He wiped the weapon with a napkin and put it back through his belt. He lugged the horse's head off the ground and over his shoulder. He went into the house through the side door and slowly but surely found Fernando's bedroom. The guy was sleeping soundly in his bed. Derek tossed the bed sheets from the sleeping man and stuck the horse head next to him. He replaced the sheet and ran out of the house, getting back in his Lambo and driving back to the villa.

"The debt is paid." Derek said, as he left a message on Jack's voicemail. He pulled into the driveway and parked. When he got back into the villa, Jazz was sitting in the living room, one arm resting on an armrest of the big, and plushy black pleather couch. She had this angry expression on her face. He looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Where the fuck were you?" Jazz hissed. Her nails rapped against the armrest. She got up and looked at her husband. She looked down and saw blood on his Jordan 22's. "Who did you kill now?"

Derek gulped. He knew how much Jazz loved animals and her reaction if he told her what he just finished doing. He sighed. It's all or nothing… "A horse."

Jazz shook her head. "I'm going to bed." She stomped out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the master bedroom door behind her. He heard the sound of the same door's lock click. Derek ran a hand through his hair and walked outside. He sat down on the stairs and rummaged in his pocket until he found his lighter and a pack of lite cigarettes. He tapped the pack and plucked one from the box. He ignited the silver Zippo and raised it to the cigarette. It was going to be a long night…

Fernando woke up at four in the morning. He needed to go to the bathroom, but felt the need to check on his horse. He stretched and felt something damp and…heavy next to him. The smell of dead meat rose and filled the room. He jumped out of bed and threw the sheets off. He gagged at the bloody sight of his mare's severed head next to his pillow, the horse's hair and blood almost covering the floor and bed. He slumped down and cried. He had no other choice now, but to make the movie.

A week later, Danny and Sam woke up bright and earlier than they wanted. Sam groaned and reached out a hand to the alarm clock and turned it so that it faced her. 7:29. She turned the clock away and slumped back into bed. She felt Danny snake an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"'Morning Danny." Sam said gently. Danny kissed her neck.

"'Morning." Danny replied. Sam turned over so that she faced him. They smiled and kissed tenderly.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Danny and Sam broke away and acted like they weren't doing anything not G rated. Don and Bellatrix bursted into their parent's room and jumped onto the bed.

"Good morning guys." Sam said, trying to sound as chipper as her kids.

"Don said there's an evil monkey in his closet." Bellatrix said, pointing a finger at her brother. Danny snorted and Sam gave him the same look she did when he started laughing at the wedding reception.

"Next time you let him watch Family Guy, I swear…" Sam rolled her eyes and started chuckling. The baby monitor near the bed erupted in crying.

"We forgot about Mike!" Don gasped. He and Bellatrix jumped down from the bed and raced toward their baby brother's room. Sam and Danny got out of bed.

"No point trying to fall back asleep at this point." Danny yawned, slugging himself into the bathroom. The crying soon stopped and shortly after, Bellatrix and Don were walking with Michael into the bedroom. Sam picked Mike up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "How's my little guy today?"

Michael in response, blinked lazily at her. Sam put him down and his older siblings held onto his hands. "Start getting ready guys, you gotta go soon."

After the family had eaten breakfast, cleansed and got dressed, they got into Sam's black Lincoln aviator. Sam got into the driver's seat, Danny in passenger and the kids in the back. She pulled out of the driveway and pressed play on the CD player. 'Get'cha Head in the Game' blasted through the Bose speakers. She drove to the day care center where Don and Bellatrix attended and stopped in front of it.

The twins got out and waited for their mom. "Have a good day guys!" Danny said. Sam got out shortly and walked them in. The teacher, Mrs. Crabtree, looked up from her oak desk and gave Sam and welcoming smile. Sam smiled back and let the twins go with their friends. Mrs. Crabtree got up and shook hands with her.

Mrs. Crabtree could've been a model. She had long, honey colored hair; light skin, deep green eyes and was very tall. She was wearing Miss. Sixty straight jeans in a dark wash, a Ralph Lauren ivory colored sweater and short wedge heeled boots from Saks.

"I've only met the father." Mrs. Crabtree beamed. She shook hands with Sam. "Please to meet you Mrs. Fenton."

"The pleasures mine." Sam replied sweetly. 'Kill me.' "So, um, tell me how they're doing so far."

"Don is very outgoing and smart but Bellatrix is more quiet and secretive." Mrs. Crabtree said.

"Is that a good thing?" Sam questioned, retying the waist of her black, Burberry trench coat.

"Oh, no, their overall work is excellent!" Mrs. Crabtree said brightly. Just then, Sam's sidekick rang.

Even though the god's are crazy

Even though the stars are blind

If you show me real love baby, I'll show you mine…

'I have to get some new ring tones' "Hello?" Sam answered.

"What's taking so friggen long?" Danny said. If he heard another High School Musical song, he was going shoot himself.

"I'm coming out now Danny." Sam said. She beeped the call done and smiled. "Mr. Fenton is waiting for me. I better go."

"OK then, bye!"

"Bye." Sam mid-ran out of the building. She jumped back into the vehicle and put it in drive. She changed the CD player to CD four and 'Famous Last Words' came on.

"Now, what are we doing today?" Danny asked, his head bobbing absentmindedly to the music.

"Christmas shopping in Manhattan, going into the kid's district to get new clothes and some presents and then dropping by your dad's house to pick up something he left for us." Sam said, making a left turn.

"Where are you gonna park? You know that parking in that area sucks." Danny said. He pressed fast forward until 'Teenagers' rang out.

"There's a lot right here that has space." Sam replied, making a right and pulling into a near empty parking lot and parking in a space.

"Oh, and what does dad want to give us?" Danny asked, undoing his seatbelt.

"I don't know, its something about the costume party-thing that's going on tonight." Sam replied, opening her door and getting out. Danny got Michael out of his car seat and got the stroller from the trunk. He unfolded it and followed behind and she locked the car. They walked out of the lot and walked a block down before reaching the fashion and style district of Manhattan. They reached a store called 'Carnivorous' and pushed the door to go inside.

The store was dark and lit by red lights. The whole place was dark except for the dressing room and under the clothes racks. Danny followed Sam over to a rack of dark colored corset dresses.

"I take this is where you get most of your wardrobe?" Danny whispered to Sam as he stood behind her with Michael soundly sleeping in the stroller next to him. Sam giggled and he slipped his hands to her waist.

"Yep." Sam whispered back as she found a black corset dress with purple stitching and inviso-straps. "Do you think I'll look good in this?"

Danny nodded. "It looks like something you would wear." Sam hooked the garment to her wrist and was about to set off to another rack but slowed her pace and turned around once she had came to the right conclusion.

"Explain to me why Paulina and Star are here." Sam hissed. Danny's eyes got wide and Sam nodded towards the two women. Star looked the same but had cut her hair to shoulder length and gotten pink streaks in it. She looked anorexic and had a lithe figure. Paulina had the same hair, but also with pink streaks. She had gained a lot of weight but it wasn't that bad or good gain. The both of them were wearing a pink and white paisley dress with a white headband and white suede flats.

Why were they in a Goth clothing shop?

Danny released his grip on Sam. "I'm going to investigate." He went outside and into a neighboring alley before turning into his ghost alter ego. He fazed through the wall and was a few inches away from Star's left shoulder.

"It's strange though," Star said to Paulina. They were both looking at the leather collection. "Why would the Fenton's invite us to a production party if they hate our guts?" She fingered a pair of dark green leather chaps.

"Maybe they discovered the team we could be if we formed into one." Paulina shrugged. Danny had to keep himself from laughing. Join forces with the Baxter's? When Sam eats meat…

Star looked behind her and gasped then turned back around. "A Fenton member's here!" She put back the chaps and picked up a black version of it. "It's that Goth girl from high school!" Paulina glanced over her shoulder to confirm it. Sam was looking at a sleek, black patent leather, Catwoman-like outfit.

"Ugh, she'll never fit into that." Paulina scuffed. She rolled her eyes and looked at a dark blue leather jacket.

"Like you would?" Danny blurted, but immediately covered his mouth. Paulina looked up at Star.

"What did you say to me?" Paulina questioned with a glare. Star looked dumbfounded.

"I didn't say anything." Star squeaked. Paulina shrugged and went back to looking. Danny fazed out and changed back. He then sprinted back into the store and caught up with Sam.

"The two she-beasts are going to the costume party." Danny whispered. Sam's eyes got wide and she started coughing. She took a deep breath after a while.

"Excuse me, what?" Sam asked alarmed and near anger.

"You OK?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I swallowed my gum." Sam said. "Did you just say that _they're_ going to the party tonight?"

"Yep." Danny said. He looked at the cat suit Sam clung to her wrist. "Do they have a whip for that?"

Sam smirked and brought up a shiny black whip. "Got any ideas?" Danny smiled.

"Tons."

After tiring shopping spree (and a quick rendezvous in a dressing room in Bergdorf Goodman) in Manhattan with tons of clothes and accessories bought and another in the kid's district plus one more in gift shopping, Danny and Sam were ready to turn in. Sam pulled up to the elder Fentons driveway and parked. Danny got out and carried Michael to the doorstep while Sam got out and locked the car. She rang the doorbell of the Fenton Works and Maddie opened the door.

"Hey guys, we've been waiting." Maddie greeted as she stepped aside and let her son and daughter-in-law in. Danny and Sam walked to the kitchen and Danny sat Michael down in his booster seat. The two sat down and waited for Jack to Maddie to come.

A short while later, Maddie and Jack took a seat in the kitchen table. Jack put down two packages wrapped in parchment.

"Pick the accessories you feel would go good with your costume for tonight." Jack said, unwrapping the two bundles. Sam gasped. She picked up a set of diamond encrusted "cat claws" with a pointy silver tip. She looked up.

"What's the catch Fenton?" Sam asked. Inviting the Baxter's, the weapons disguised as accessories…oh boy.

"As you probably know already, we invited the Baxter clan to the opening production of his new movie, Playing with Fire. The plan is to soundlessly eliminate the women of the group." Maddie stated, her tone stately.

"Do the men help or just stand by?" Danny asked. He could kill a man in a heartbeat, but a female…

"Only if there is a clear and desperate need for it." Jack replied. He popped open box of claws and pulled one out. He made jerked the thing forward and a six-inch mini knife unwound from the tip. Sam's eyes got wide and a smile of pure evil grew on her face. Jack smiled and poked the weapon on the side of the table and the knife was rewound into the claw. He placed it back in the box and slid it to Sam. "And there will be no need for it hopefully." Sam placed her hand on them.

"I have a whip, can I use that?" Sam asked. Maddie nodded. Michael was too preoccupied in his oversized cookie to pay attention to the weaponry on the table. Jazz and Derek walked into the kitchen.

"Hey DS." Derek said to Danny and Sam. The two smiled in response. Jazz waved at them and they waved back. "You coming tonight?"

"Yep." Danny replied. "I'm going as Batman. You?"

Derek looked down at the ground. "Mr. Freeze." Sam snorted. "It's not funny!"

Jazz rolled her eyes and chuckled. "There's a Mets vs. Yankee game on SNY." Danny, Derek and Jack almost immediately got up and walked into the living room. Danny stopped to take Michael and continued out. Jazz took a seat at the table.

"So, here's what you two do a the party tonight." Maddie said.

"Wait, you're not going?' Sam asked, curious.

"No, I gotta watch the kids, remember?" Maddie said. "Besides, I'm too tired to go." Jazz and Sam sighed. "Anyway, Sam, I want you to get Valerie and Paulina." Sam nodded. "And Jazz, you'll get Star."

"Wait, what about Anna?" Jazz asked. Anna Lee was Kwon's wife.

"She's having an affair with Vlad and it's been proven, so we won't bother her." Maddie replied. "She's actually a secret accomplice in this mission. Jessica is going to be distracting the audience by her singing act so you'll go almost unnoticed."

Sam and Jazz nodded. "Just use the usual techniques?" Jazz asked.

"Sam, yes. Jazz, I want you to use the weapon in your Poison Ivy costume; you know that. The both of you." Maddie said. Jazz nodded again. The all agreed to the terms.

Danny, Derek and Jack were sitting on the couch, looking at the game and making comments about the players and plays. Michael was playing with some action figures that were on the floor, completely ignoring the men.

"Lawrence sucks as a pitcher, watch A-Rod hit a grand slam." Danny said. The bases were loaded and it was the top of the fourth inning with no outs, no strikes and no balls.

"I know! Why don't they change him?" Jack said.

"Because he begged Willie Randolph to keep him in." Derek muttered. The trio broke out into laughter. A few seconds later Rodriguez hit a homerun and Danny, Jack and Derek went wild. They yelled and cursed at the screen, throwing several soft objects at it. A commercial came on and they dispersed.

"I need to go pee." Danny said. "Sam! Mike's in the living room!" A faint "OK" was heard afterward. He jogged up the stairs.

"I'm hungry." Jack said. He walked into the kitchen.

"I need a drink." Derek said, and walked towards the mini bar in the corner and started pouring himself some mint Smirnoff.

As Danny took care of his, um…business… in the bathroom, he heard giggling. Danny looked out the window and saw nothing. He shrugged.

"Hi Danny."

Danny froze. "If you don't come out, I'll kill you."

There was giggling again. "Man, you're such a big boy." Danny got wide eyed. The scrambled in his head to find the person the voice belonged to. He pulled his underwear on and zippered his jeans. He washed his hands and then it hit him. "Paulina, you little whore, I swear to god. If you don't go-"

"You can't kill what you can't see." Paulina retorted. Danny stuck an arm out the window and let it fall down to hit the wall. Instead, there was an "Ow!" Danny rolled his eyes and closed the window.

Soon Danny, Michael and Sam left his parent's house, picked up Don and Bellatrix from day care and got home. Don, Bellatrix and Michael bathed and changed into their pajamas. Sam took a shower; blow dried her hair, put on white strips for her teeth and applied her make up. She looked in her shopping bag and found her and Danny's outfit and accessories. Danny hopped in the shower, put on white strips, slicked his hair back. He walked into his and Sam's bedroom and found Sam in there with only her bra and panties on. She was laying the costumes and stuff on the bed. His eyes traced her figure and admired the way the deep purple lingerie looked on her. Her breasts had gotten swollen since she stopped breastfeeding and her hair lightly grazed her back.

"Hey." Danny said. Sam turned around and smiled.

"Hey." Sam replied. Danny walked towards her and didn't hesitate to give her a long, passionate kiss. They stopped when she felt something hit her thigh. She looked into his eyes. "Maybe we can continue this, um, at the party?" She peeped. Danny smiled and she smiled back.

They got dressed into their costumes and Sam pulled out the crappy, plastic claws that came with the cat suit and replaced them with the bling ones that Jack gave her. She jerked her left hand and the knives appeared. She pushed them lightly against the wall and they rewound into place. She put on the pair of cat ears she bought and lightly brushed her hair. She held the whip in her hand and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Damn.' Sam thought as she examined every inch of her body. The suit showed off her curves and the cleavage she had. Her blood red stained lips shone and her black lined amethyst eyes looked fierce. Sam turned around and saw Danny buckling his belt of his Batman costume. She gave a small crack with her whip and Danny looked up.

"Oh my god." Danny said, his jaw dropped. Sam walked around him to examine every detail of her Danny. The top showed off his muscles, abs and pecks. She lightly ran a hand down his chest.

"Rawr." Sam purred, cat-like. She breathed in his Axe Vice. "You're absolutely purrfect."

Danny held Sam's hand and walked her out of the room. "Guys, lets go!!" Don, Bellatrix and Michael came trotting down and met with their parents.

"Whoa, Mommy and Daddy look cool!" Bellatrix said.

"Yeah!" Don agreed. Danny and Sam smiled.

"Thanks." Sam said. She let go of Danny's hand and bent down. "When you get to Grandma and Grandpa's house, all three of you give her a hug and kiss for me and daddy." She kissed each one of them on the cheek and stood up.

"Let's go, the limo is waiting." Danny said. He picked Michael up and walked down the stairs and into the entrance hall. Sam made sure the kids were a safe distant away and cracked her whip high and loud. Don, Bellatrix and Michael cheered. She bowed and quickly opened the door for Danny and the kids.

As presumed, the black, stretch hummer limo was waiting outside and the driver stood with the door open. The kids got in first, then Sam and Danny. They greeted Jack, Jessica, Tucker, Derek, Jazz and Vlad. Don, Massie and the other kids talked and played games while the adults spoke about other stuff. The driver closed the door and set off to Fenton Works. When they arrived at Fenton Works, all the kids got out and ran to Maddie. She waved at the car and the passengers waved back. The limo started off to the party.

On arrival, they all got out of the car and entered the grand ballroom where the party was being celebrated. The song, The Way I Live, pulsed through the hall. It was decorated in red wallpaper and oak floors made it easier to dance. The circular tables were big enough to seat six and covered with heavy gold tablecloth and red sat and peppershakers were at each table with a sugar bowl and spoon. In the back of the ballroom, a beach was quietly crashing its waves. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jessica, Derek and Jazz took a seat at the same table. Jessica was Storm from X-men and Tucker was Green Lantern. The waiter came around.

"Can I get you drinks?" The waiter asked, a notepad at ready.

"Yeah, I'll have a double oh seven." Danny said.

"I'll have a sex on the beach." Sam said, looking hungrily at Danny. He met her gazed and they both smiled.

"Bloody Mary for me." Derek said.

"Can I get a Cosmopolitan?" Jazz asked. The waiter nodded and scribbled it down.

"I want a Strawberry Daiquiri." Jessica said.

"I'll have a White Russian." Tucker said. And with a final nod, the waiter was off.

Danny slipped his hand under the table and placed it on Sam's thigh. He lightly squeezed and worked his way in. Sam choked on her water, but recovered.

"You OK?" Jessica asked. Sam nodded.

"I drank too fast." Sam reassured. Danny was still working his magic on her and she was doing everything in her will power to resist his subtle advances and do it right then and there. She looked at Danny and rose and eyebrow.

"Later." Sam mouthed to him. He understood and stopped his torrent, but kept his hand protectively on her thigh.

"So, how have you guys been doing?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny smirked.

"We still are the best damn thing." Danny said with a happy sigh. He looked at Sam talking to Jessica.

"So, what song are you planning to sing?" Sam asked Jessica.

"I'm doing Let Me Blow Ya Mind by Eve. Anna is going to do Gwen Stefani's part." Jessica said, sipping on her water. Sam nodded.

The drinks came and were distributed as wished. They raised their glasses and toasted to the success of Jack's new movie. They drank their drinks. It was a fun affair; people were socializing, laughing, dancing and talking.

Soon people had gotten drunk. Tucker, Derek and Danny had O.D.ed on martinis and other alcohol and were now singing theme songs and random songs in a drunk, yet funny fashion. They had one arm on each other's shoulder and were swaying. Sam, Jazz and Jessica were tipsy, but not as drunk as their respective husband.

"Party like a rock, party like a rock star," the three drunkards slurred. Sam and Jessica started giggling. "Party like a rock, party like a rock star! Totally dude!" Jazz busted out laughing. Soon the lights got dim. Jessica got up and walked up on stage. Anna was already on stage. She had black, Japanese straight hair; hazel almond shaped eyes and was wearing a Wonder Woman costume.

"Now presenting Jessica Foley and Anna Lee with 'Let Me Blow Ya Mind'" Sam got up and pulled Jazz along with her. She crept toward Paulina, Star and Valerie, who were sitting in the far back and each dressed up as a different Powerpuff Girl. Jerking her hand forward and letting the claws come free. Sam and Jazz got towards their target and covered their mouths.

"You scream; you'll die faster." Sam whispered fiercely to all three of them. She pulled Paulina down and plunged her claws into her ribcage and into her heart. She pulled the claws out and killed Valerie in the same fashion. As for Star, Jazz opened her mouth and poured her poison in. Star swallowed and several seconds later, died. After checking the pulses and confirming the deaths, Jazz and Sam dragged the bodies out back to the beach. As scheduled, a boat pulled to mid shore and brought the three victims aboard to meet their watery graves. Sam and Jazz crept back inside and text messaged Jack. 'The hens have been plucked.' Sam tapped her claws against her outfit lightly and they snapped back.

"I'm hitting that!" Tucker bawled out as Jessica rapped with Anna on the last line. Danny and Derek broke out laughing. Sam rolled her eyes and motioned the waiter for another shot of Hennessy and Cola.

"Sam?" Jazz questioned. Applause broke out and Jessica bowed with Anna. Sam shrugged.

"If you can't beat them." Sam downed the shot. And another. And another. And another. And another; until she was as drunk as her husband. Jessica and Jazz watched in horror as Sam became drunk. Sam slammed down her last shot glass and pulled Danny close to her.

"Let's go to the beach and do it!" Sam breathed hotly in his ear. They both started laughing in that special drunken way and Sam pulled Danny away from the table and out the back door towards the beach.

"Fenton is getting it on!" Derek whooped with Tucker. They toasted vodka shots and drank. Jessica felt humiliated and embarrassed to call Tucker her husband in his current state. She covered the side of her face and shook her head.

Jazz looked darkly at her husband. How could he do this to her in public? What would her dad think of him now? She glanced to her father, the guy dressed as The Thing. Go figure, he was punch drunk too. He was yelling something that must have been hilarious to his tablemates. Vlad was a drunk Wolverine that was laughing his ass off. How charming.

Danny and Sam lay together on the beach, only in their underwear. They kissed and groped each other. He kneaded her breasts and she moaned in pleasure. He phased off her bra and brought his mouth down on her chest. He kissed the peaks and rubbed her back.

"Oh fuck me." Sam groaned as Danny continued his assault. She slipped her hands under the waistband of his boxers and cupped his ass in her hands. He went over to the other peak and treated it in the same fashion. She could feel his boner through his boxers brandishing her center. He soon trailed his kisses down and swirled his tongue around her lower stomach. Sam let out a moan and threw her head back in sheer ecstasy. She pulled his underwear off as he phased off her panties. He kicked off his underwear and Sam tackled him so that he tumbled backward and she was on top. His manhood was erect and waiting. She slid herself onto his cock and groaned. She gyrated her hips and he responded in kind. She rode him and got the pace set. He hit her G-spot and she cried out in pleasure.

"Yeah Danny, yeah!" Sam cried. She ran a hand down his chest and used it as support.

"Yeah Sammy Baby!" Danny growled. Her tunnel started squeezing his cock, they couldn't hold on any longer…

They climaxed, their moans and whimpers reaching the heavens and bringing them to the point of exhaust. Sam collapsed next him and snuggled in his arm. Soon, they would have to go back inside, but not now…

After about…half and hour on the beach, Sam and Danny decide to suit themselves back up and reenter the party. Derek and Tucker gave a whoop and slapped hands with Danny. The both of them sat down in their seats and motioned for more shots.

Several drinks later, Sam, Danny, Derek and Tucker were some of the drunken people in the room. The DJ started playing 'Big Poppa' and the guys tugged their wives to join them on the dance floor. Sam kept falling or tripping over herself, but she and Danny laughed it off. They grinded to the beat and whispered parts of the song to each other. The alcohol coursed through their veins and made the music more infectious then it was. After the song, everybody cleared off the dance floor as the mysterious announcer cleared his throat and the music stopped.

"Now, put you hands together for Danny and Sam Fenton in a dance number."

"WHAT?" Danny and Sam questioned, instantly sobering up. Danny looked at Jack, who was laughing so hard at the expressions on the couple's face. Danny laughed and shook his head.

"C'mon." Danny growled at Sam, holding her hand. They got up and passed by Jack on their way to the DJ booth.

"Sorry Bambino." Jack chuckled "I couldn't help myself." Danny rolled his eyes and laughed. Sam cracked her whip and continued walking to the DJ.

"Do you have 'Come To Me'?" Sam questioned. The DJ nodded and she signaled Danny to get a chair. They want a dance number? They're going to get one hell of a dance number. He came back with a lightweight-folding chair from backstage. He placed it in the center of the dance floor and Sam sat in it, queuing the DJ to start. She cracked her whip and the dance began.

In the middle of the closing, shots rang out and everybody ducked. Danny searched the room for the assailant and saw Dash (or should I say Spiderman) with a flaming gun in his hand and cackling. Danny looked and saw Kwon (aka Doc Oct), also with a gun and laughing. Danny then realized something.

His father was on the ground, bleeding from his chest and stomach. He snapped his fingers and Sam looked up at him. He made a whipping gesture and she understood. She cracked her whip in the opposite direction and the two mobsters looked. She got up and used her whip to slap the weapons from their hands. They fell with a clatter and they looked at her. Danny knew he had a lot riding on the line if his plan didn't go through like he imagined.

"Well, well, well," Dash grinned. "Look's like kitty wants to play." He bent down to pick up his fallen pistol, but Sam whipped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam sneered. She shot Kwon a warning look and he picked himself up. "You don't come up in here with this shit."

Dash snorted. "Like the fact you killed off Paulina, Star and Valerie?" He threw his head back and laughed. A crack silenced him.

"Or how about trying to control a group that doesn't respect you!" Sam retorted. "You think you got us all running scared, but in reality, you don't! The Fenton's run this shit, got that?"

Danny watched in amazement as Sam acted like she was the ghetto queen of the group. People were peaking up from there hiding spaces and watching the feud unfold. Vlad had gotten Jack out of the party-slash-massacre safely and was on his way to the hospital. Danny went invisible and intangible and slowly walked to the place where the two guns were discarded. He was about to pick them up when he noticed something behind Sam.

A big, steroid injected, black guy with a curly black Afro and dressed as Jack Sparrow was holding a small shotgun aimed at Sam. Danny gasped and flew towards the guy. He knocked into him just when he was about to shoot. The shot was fired and hit Sam right in her left shoulder. She grabbed it and hissed in pain.

Forget being angry, Sam was nuclear. She used her other arm and cracked her whip across Dash and Kwon's face, leaving a big and long slash across their faces. She swung her whip and hit the black guy, slicing his nose and some of his left eye. The trio fell to the ground, covering their wounds. Sam sneered and fell to her knees and cried. She might have been tough, but it's not easy getting shot when you have a family and you're a girl.

Danny, Tucker, Derek, Jazz and Jessica came to her aid running and crowding around Sam. The cat suit had slowed down the bullet's impact, but still cut in Sam pretty deep. Jazz determined that it wasn't a fatal shot, but still did some damage. Danny held her close to him as she sobbed uncontrollably. He couldn't bring himself to say that the guy was initially aiming for her heart and that he was the one to throw the bullet off course. It was painful enough already.

Many people (including Dash, Kwon and the black Jack Sparrow) ran out of the party and went home, but the drunkards stayed for the free booze. Once the ambulance arrived, Sam was somewhat calm and got into the ambulance with Danny holding her hand. As the vehicle sped to the hospital, Danny dialed Jazz's cell phone number on his Sidekick ID. It rang twice and Jazz picked up. "Danny?"

"Yeah, Jazz?" Danny whispered. "I really need to say something about Sam's…attack."

"OK, go ahead. Oh, and the black guy that shot her was Valerie's husband."

"Really? Well, he was initially aiming for her heart until I knocked into him and he lost aim."

"You mean she would've been dead unless- oh my god…" Jazz gasped. "You want me to tell the others?"

"Yeah, I think they deserve to know."

"OK, I better go and wrap up the party."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Danny hung up and put his phone back into his coat pocket. He looked at Sam, who was sniffling and had her forehead on her right hand. He would tell her when the time was right.

When they arrived at the hospital, Sam was rushed into the ER while Danny jogged to keep up. While he held her hand, he noticed something; Her engagement (a ring with a diamond-cut amethyst stone and a slim sliver band) and wedding rings were on top of the class ring he gave her eleven years ago. He couldn't believe she still wore it after all these years. It was eleven years since they had their first real kiss…

Danny was stopped in his tracks (and thoughts) by a doctor, stopping his pace. "Sir, you'll need to wait until she comes out of surgery."

"Wait, huh?" Danny questioned.

"Mrs. Fenton has to go into surgery to get the bullet removed." The doctor said, leading Danny to a waiting room. "We'll alert you when she's OK." He walked into the operating room. "And you're her…?"

"Husband." Danny replied quickly. The doctor nodded and entered. He sat in the room for several minutes before he felt something vile rise from his stomach and into his throat. He scanned the perimeter for a bathroom. When he found one at the end of the hall, he slowly got up and mid-ran towards the bathroom. He opened the door and closed it behind him. Hastily uncovering the toilet, he barfed into the bowl. He forgot the aftershocks of overdrinking and if remembered, he wouldn't have had drank half as much as he did. When he was done, he flushed and slumped against the wall. He felt empty-headed and high. He got up and splashed cold water on his face, dried off and walked out side. He sat back down in his seat and slept. Sam should be ok by the time he woke up, right?

In another ward, Jack was resting in his hospital bed, Vlad talking in quick Italian into his blackberry while he sat in a chair by him. Jack translated in his head and gasped. He signaled Vlad to cover the receiver and talk to him.

"Samantha got shot?" Jack growled. 'Son of a bitch!' "Who did it?"

"A guy named Will Harris. He's from the Baxter mob." Vlad responded. "Grey's husband."

Jack was furious. "I'm gonna kill him!" He yelled. The heart monitor beeped quickly and a nurse came in.

"Mr. Fenton, you have to keep your temper low! Your heart…!" She squeaked, fluffing his pillows and rubbing his back. The monitor started to beep slowly and the nurse smiled at the two men, then left.

"It was in the shoulder, and she's here with Danny somewhere. In surgery." Vlad spoke, covering the receiver once again. "She'll be fine in a week, tops."

Jack nodded. Sam was like the Godmother almost, the fiercest woman in the group (besides Maddie of course).

"Before she left, she slashed Harris, Baxter and Lee in the face with her whip before they ran away." Vlad said, trying to brighten up Jack. He smiled.

"That's our girl." The both smirked.

Danny woke up in a daze several hours later. He looked at his Michael Kors watch and yawned. 8:27 a.m. He got up and walked over to the reception desk The secretary looked up. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, can I get the room number for Mrs. Samantha Fenton." Danny said, gradually waking up. The secretary nodded and tapped some keys on the computer. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled some numbers on it before handing it to him.

"Room 302." The secretary said with a grin. Danny gave a weak smile and was on his way down the hall. He found Sam's room easily and opened the door. She was in bed reading Cosmopolitan and even though she was tired and had a patch on her shoulder, she still looked good. Her hair was straight and tousled a little and she had this bored expression on her face.

"Hey." Danny said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Sam smiled at him. She reached out her arms to him and he went to her, hugging her and rubbing her back. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Danny said, feeling instant happiness that Sam was perfectly fine. "So, how was it?" They broke apart, but held hands.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I barely remember anything, the anesthesia was really strong." She grabbed her Sidekick from the nightstand and flipped it open. She pressed a few buttons then flipped it closed. "I told Jessica to come by with everybody else before it hits dark. Oh, and did I mention I had alcohol poisoning too?"

Danny shook his head, "I felt like I was gonna die when I got sick from it." He then remembered something. "I need to tell you something about the shooter."

"What?" Sam asked, in honest curiosity.

"The guy that shot you was Valerie's husband, Will Harris. He was aiming for your heart before I went invisible and knocked him off course." Danny said, looking down and frowning.

Sam nodded. Jessica and Jazz explained the details to her already and she got over her anger. Instead of taking it upon herself to get Harris, she decide to talk to Vlad and tell him every detail, and since Vlad reported all activity to the Godfather…well, let's just say that Harris was no longer her problem.

"Sam?" Danny asked. "You're not…angry?"

"Oh, I'm not mad, I'll leave him be." Sam replied with a smirk. "As they say, Karma's a biotch."

After everybody had visited Sam and gave her get well presents (a card from all the kids (Massie, Don, Bellatrix, Michael and George) a black dyed rose with baby's breath from her husband, balloons from everybody and a Tiffany silver charm bracelet with nine charms (a money symbol, two heart shaped lockets that held pictures in them, the letter S, a kitty with purple gemmed eyes, a Danny Phantom symbol, a shopping bag, bottle of alcohol (or wine, give or take) and a dangling mini clock. The nurse shooed them out so that Sam can take her medication and go to "sleep". Danny gave her a kiss and promised he would be back in ten minutes, compliments of Danny Phantom.

Danny was just about to go into his crimson Jaguar XK8 to get something when a call from his mom stopped him.

'Hey fool, pick up the phone. It's yo momma callin'…'

Danny took out his phone and answered. "Hey mom." He opened the car door and pulled out a rather big black box and put it in his coat pocket and pulled out a big shopping bag. He slammed the door shut and locked the car.

Maddie sounded hushed. "Danny are you near the hospital?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Vlad just called saying that cronies from the Baxter group are coming to kill off your dad."

Danny growled. These Baxter people can get to be a pain in the ass sometimes. "What you want me to do?"

"Get him out of his room, get the staff to change his room, quick!" Maddie said, close to hysteria.

"Mom, Mom! OK, I'll do it." Danny said. His said his salutations and hung up. He went ghost and flew intangibly and invisibly through the hospital walls until he reached Jack's room. He grasped the head of Jack's bed and it went into the same state as Danny. He flew up into a blank room two floor's up and put Jack in there and flew back down to setup his medical equipment accordingly. He flew back to the original room and saw Tucker and Derek walking into the room. Danny went human and greeted the two. "Did Mom call you guys down here?"

"Yeah, she said something about Jack getting hurt." Derek said. Tucker nodded in agreement.

"They'll be here soon." Danny said, thinking of a plan. Then it hit him like Sam tackling him into bed. "Turn up your collars and wait outside."

Tucker and Derek shrugged and turned up the collars of their trench coats. Danny followed suit and went outside with the two. They waited and saw a dark green Jeep Wrangler full of people dressed in black pull up to the hospital. They spotted the trio and the vehicle made a U-turn back. A cop car pulled up a few seconds later and a cop came out and approached Danny.

"What are you doing here?" The cop asked arrogantly. Danny glanced down at his badge. G. Shrever.

"Protecting my father, you?" Danny replied firmly.

"Don't you back sass me Fenton."

"Or what?" Danny asked, fiercely. "You're gonna arrest me?" He could hear is Italian side come out. He pulled his hands from his pockets and showed them at the cop. "Go ahead. Cuz I know all the underground shit you're involved in."

"And what are you gonna do with that information? Tell people? Who's gonna believe you?"

"You're forgetting the control over the city we possess that this moment in time."

"Control? HA!"

"It's one thing you lack. If you did have control, you wouldn't make it so damn obvious you're a meth head."

The officer, instead of replying, punched Danny. He cackled.

Danny grabbed the side of his face and hissed. He pulled his arm back but Derek and Tucker held him back by his arms. He stopped but was breathing heavily.

"Take it easy dude." Tucker said, trying to calm Danny down. He glared angrily at Shrever

"Go fuck yourself Shrever." Derek spat "He doesn't need this shit now. Specially from you."

Shrever gave a look to Derek and Tucker, then got into the car and sped off.

"That guy's an ass." Tucker said, shaking his head. Danny got himself to his feet.

"I got to go meet Sam for…something." Danny said, walking back into the hospital. He waved goodbye to Tucker and Derek and they waved back as he went invisible and flew up to her room.

Danny arrived at Sam's room two minutes late. She sat up in her bed and saw Danny materialize in front of her. She smiled as he caught her gaze and smirked.

"You're late." Sam teased playfully. She reached forward and pulled him closer to her by his shirt. She kissed him slowly and slid his coat off. She pulled back and smirked. "You got what I wanted?"

Danny nodded and pulled the shopping bag on top of the bed and spilled its contents. A pair of dark black wash Miss Sixty jeans, a strapless corset top with fishnet sleeves with thumbholes, shiny black riding boots with three-inch heels, a strapless black bra and a bag full of dark and mysterious make up, a comb and brush and mini mirror. "That all?"

Sam beamed. "Yes! I finally get to see my clothes!" Sam said

"Wait, stick out your hands and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise…" Danny smiled, reaching into his coat pocket. Sam playfully rolled her eyes and did what was asked. He pulled out the black box and placed it in her awaiting hands. "Open them."

Sam opened her eyes and her smile only got wider as she looked at the slim, box she opened it and gasped. Matching hoop earrings (minus the locket and clock) and a necklace (minus the clock) with mini charms to match her new charm bracelet. "Oh my god- Danny!" His face turned light pink.

"I just _happened _to pass by Tiffany's on the way back to get your stuff and they so happened to have the set that matched your custom bracelet perfectly, so, I figured, I'll give you the bracelet first and surprise you with the rest later." Danny said slyly. Sam gently took the necklace out of the box and linked it around her neck. She took out the earrings and put them on. Yanking out the mirror from her stuff she looked at the results. "You like it?"

Sam put the mirror down and pulled Danny over her. She brought him down to her and kissed him with purpose, her tongue intertwining with his. She slid a hand down his right cheek and noticed something that wasn't there before. A scratch. She pulled back and turned his face to the right. A purplish scratch and bruise was there. "Danny?" she started tearing.

"Shrever punched me outside." Danny said, holding Sam's hand that wasn't caressing his face. "Just because I called him out on his meth thing." She sniffled. "Sam, don't cry! I'm fine…!" He wiped away a fallen tear with the back of his hand.

Sam took a deep breath. "What the fuck is a cop doing laying a finger on you without your consent?!" She glared, a whirlwind of emotions mixing inside her. "He's lucky I'm in this shithole or I would've- UGH!" She calmed her breathing. "OK, I'm good." She nodded. Danny gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her close.

About two weeks later, Vlad and Anna were finishing up a session of lovemaking with a cigarette in bed and some scotch. They both sucked in some air and puffed in unison. Vlad sat up. "Can I ask you something Anna?"

Anna nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Sure." She turned to face Vlad.

"What makes you attracted to me?"

Anna giggled lightly. "I guess it's because, you're like me in a way." She flipped her side bang out of her eye. "We both have that regal, manipulative and devious mind."

Vlad nodded. "I guess you're right. So, what did you tell Kwon this time?"

Anna smirked. "I said that I had to meet a girl from work about a new proposition." Vlad laughed. He gave her a tender kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Looks like another hour was needed.

About a day after, Anna called Vlad on his cell phone. He wrestled it from his pocket and answered. He drove his white hummer with one hand and used the other to hold his phone. "Hello?" a sobbing voice was heard. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Kwon-beat-me-a little-while-ago!" Anna howled between sobs.

"Where is the little chink ass bitch?" Vlad said through gritted teeth.

"At the corner bodega…"Anna said, calming down.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore." Vlad said, turning a corner and coming down her street. He stopped outside the corner store and parked. He got out and found Kwon walking to his house with a bag. Vlad grabbed him by his collar and he lost balance. Vlad punched him hard in the face multiple times. He threw him on the floor and began kicking him violently. He picked up kwon by his collar again and rammed him into a gate of a near by house. He let him drop to the floor.

"That's what you get, jerk off!" Vlad scowled. Kwon lay on the pavement, dumbfounded. Vlad got back into his SUV and drove off.

Later, after Anna had finished making a dinner of fried chicken and rice with salad, the phone rang. She picked up the phone on the kitchen wall. "Hello?"

"Yes, is Kwon there? He said he was going to meet me in a couple of minutes at 'Catastrophe'. Anna's jaw dropped. Catastrophe was a night club-slash-stripper haven that Anna had performed in a couple of times before she met Kwon. She absentmindedly hung up the phone.

"Hey, is dinner ready yet?" Kwon asked from the bedroom. Anna, in her pit of rage, stomped to the kitchen and yanked the tablecloth. Food and drinks went crashing to the floor and Kwon ran in.

"What the fuck?" Kwon screamed. "I wanted dinner!"

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE WHORE FROM CATASTROPHE TO MAKE IT FOR YOU?!?!!?" Anna retorted violently. Kwon grabbed a nearby broom and swung it at her stomach. It hit her and she ran out of the kitchen.

"You little Asian brat…" Kwon growled under his breath. He grabbed her by her wrist and repeatedly whacked Anna with the broomstick. She tried to shield herself, but he pulled her by her hair and dragged her into the bedroom. "If I catch you out of this room, you're dead." And with that, he slammed the door.

"I hope you get AIDS!" Anna screamed at him.

Anna sat there and cried. She clutched her stomach. Kwon did one of the most cruelest acts a person can do, besides beating a woman: he killed the baby she was pregnant with. She found her Helio Ocean under her pillow and speed dialed Vlad. There were three rings and Vlad answered. "Hello?"

"He did it again!! I'm positive he killed the baby!" Ann scream sobbed. He heard Vlad growl and punch something.

"I'm going over to get you and I'm gonna kill him…"Vlad snarled. He hung up. Putting his Timberlands, jeans and a sweater on, he ran down stairs and got into his car. He drove at a high speed before he got to a pay toll. As he waited for the cars to move up, machine gun shots were fired from the right and left lanes. Vlad got hit full on in the back. Staggering, he opened his door and got out. More shots were fired and Vlad collapsed to the ground, dead beyond help.

Kwon got out of the left car and walked over to Vlad's body and examined it. He tossed his head back and laughed. "I knew you were seeing Anna, I just had to make a setup to kill you at it!" He smiled at the corpse and walked away.

At Vlad's funeral, no one was crying. The small group invited had a cold look on their face. Only the Fenton clan was there, not even Anna showed up. Every one had gotten back into their cars except for Jack and Danny. Jack was in a wheelchair (so he doesn't get tired and pass out) with a somber and angry look on his face. He waved Danny to come over to him. Danny came to his father and bent down.

"You see this, Bambino?" Jack asked, pointing down to Vlad's grave. Danny nodded. "That's going to be me soon."

"Dad, don't say that. You're not even that old to being with." Danny said.

"If they've gotten Vlad already, they're gonna come after me pretty soon and then you'll be the Godfather…" Jack replied, slowly. He gave a mid-smile. "Look at me, I'm practically half dead now." Danny shuddered.

"They're gonna have to go through me and Phantom before they kill you." Danny lightly chuckled. His cell phone vibrated and he got it from his jacket pocket and answered. "Talk to me."

"Turn around."

"What?" Danny asked, getting to his feet and walking away from his dad.

"Just do it, I promise it's nothing bad."

Danny shrugged and turned around and the expression on his face was almost too cheery for a funeral.

His cousin, Danielle Fenton was behind him, arms crossed over her chest with a smirk on her face. She and Danny exchanged smiles before giving each other a tight hug. Once departed, he stepped back to take in the sight of her. Dani had grown her hair so that it grazed her ass and had it tossed over one shoulder. She was skinny but with a good figure nonetheless and still had looks that greatly resembled that of her cousin. She wore a light blue shirt with a long, robe like, black cardigan, a pair of lei light wash skinny jeans and black Uggs.

"Oh my god, it's been forever!" Danny said, smiling. "How old are you now? Twenty…three?" Dani nodded.

"Didn't Vlad ever mention that I lived in his house?" Dani asked. Danny shook his head. "Not even a little?"

"Nope." Danny replied.

"Thanks for isolating me, jerk!" Dani yelled down to Vlad's grave. The two chuckled.

"So, are you still going to live in his house?" Danny asked.

"I can't, the bank repossessed it. Something about the deceased and reparations…" Dani said.

Danny thought about his reply for a long time before ruling it out. "You want to stay with me and Sam?"

"Oh, no I couldn't." Dani said, trying not to smile. "Then again…"

"Wait here." Danny said, walking towards Sam's car. He tapped on her window and she rolled it down.

"Daniel Fenton, you tell me who that girl is right now before I-" Sam said under her breath. Danny kissed her on the cheek and chortled.

"It's my cousin. You remember Danielle, don't you?" Danny said, pointing behind him to where Dani was sitting on top of a bunch of duffel bags. Sam nodded and looked over Danny's shoulder.

"Oh my god! She's grown!" Sam said, smiling. "Does she have a place?" Danny shook his head. Sam pressed a button under the radio and the trunk popped open. "She's staying with us. We'll explain it to the other's later." Danny gave her another kiss, but on the lips and smiled.

"I'll tell her." Danny said, walking away from the window. "Dani! Get your ass in this car now!" Dani looked up and dragged her bags across the grass and threw them to Danny. He caught them easily and piled them into the back. Dani slammed the trunk door and got into the back seat while he got into the passenger. Sam started the car and pulled out of the lot and got on the main road.

"So, Vlad didn't leave you anything?" Sam asked Dani, lowering the volume of her Paramore CD.

"No, he left me something…" Dani said, reaching an arm in back and grabbing a black Kipling tote bag. She opened it pulled out one of the many wads of cash inside. "Over a billion something's in fact."

"Are you kidding?" Danny said, eyes widening.

"Nope, I'm completely serious." Dani said, giggling and putting the money back in the bag. She threw it back and it landed with a thud.

"Usually when a wealthy person dies, they give all their money to the next line in the family and since he never got married and god knows if Anna's baby is still alive, so Dani was the closest thing to a daughter he had." Sam explained, making a right and cruising down into a circular driveway where a silver Camry was already parked. She parked in her usual spot and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Damn it, how much is this weeks pay?"

"About a hundred." Danny said. He turned around to look at Dani. "You need help with your bags?"

Dani shook her head. "I got it." Sam and Danny got out and slammed the door behind them and Dani followed suit. She opened the trunk and Dani concentrated all her energy on her stuff, looking like she was staring it down. They vanished after a couple of seconds.

"Whoa!" Danny and Sam said in unison. They looked at Dani.

"I have teleportation powers now." Dani said, shrugging. "Don't you have it?" she asked Danny.

"You know what, I probably do but, I don't know it." Danny said, trying to recollect his ghost memories. He nodded. "I know the last power I got was a couple of months ago and it was hypnotism." He slammed the trunk closed and Sam locked the car. The three began walking up the eight stairs leading to the house.

"Where to you transport them to?" Sam asked, getting her key from her bag and opening the front door. She pushed the door open and they walked inside. The sounds of Saturday afternoon cartoons drifted through the air.

"The second floor landing." Dani said, pushing her side bang behind her ear. The nanny that Sam had hired walked into the foyer and smiled.

"I think my work here is done…" the Nanny said, holding out her palm. Danny reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. He brought out an hundred dollar bill and placed it in her palm. She smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Azura, bye!" Sam said. Azura walked out the front door. She rolled her eyes. "Azura is a bitch." They started walking to the living room, where Bellatrix and Don were in their PJ's and eating Lucky Charms. They stopped at the doorway and Danny coughed. The kids looked up and smiled.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy." Bellatrix said, getting up and giving her mom and dad a hug while Don stayed glue to floor, never looking away from the giant television screen. Bellatrix looked up and Dani. "Uh…hi?"

"Bella, this is, uh, your aunt, Dani." Danny said. Dani smiled and waved down at Bella.

"She looks like you." Bella said, sitting back down next to her brother. Don looked at the three adults now in the living room.

"Hi people." Don said, looking back at the screen. The trio looked at each other and silently backed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that, usually they're more outgoing when they're not watching cartoons." Danny apologized to Dani, walking up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor and reaching her stuff.

"It's no problem, really. They'll learn to love me soon." Dani said, hands in her sweater pockets. "So, what room do I stay in?"

"Third door on the right." Sam said, pointing to the door. Dani nodded and stared at her bags before they vanish off the floor and there was a thud in her new room. She turned and hugged both Danny and Sam.

"Thanks."

Soon, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and so forth. Dani had gotten accustomed to how things were run in her new home and gotten the acknowledgement and acceptance to the mob that Vlad had so greedily denied from her. Jazz and Derek had announced in mid-February that Jazz was three months pregnant. As for Jack, he announced the Baxter's demise once and for all.

Here was the plan fro that night: Sam (Lead vocals and guitar), Jessica (Supporting vocals and bass), Jazz (Keyboard) and Dani (Drums and mixer) were to be known as the band 'The Acid' and appear on stage with bang extensions that covered their eyes, but was enough for them to see (for identity protection). Danny would then overshadow Dash (who was scheduled to come to that concert) and a cause him to shoot Kwon, who would then shoot back and Harris would then shot the both of them to make them stop. Shrever (who would then try to solve the conflict peacefully) would get his ass kicked by one of them. Basically the whole thing would turn into a brawl. Jack would be in the audience guarded by Derek and Tucker, watching the whole thing unfold.

Members of 'The Acid' waited for their cue for the curtain to go up. All four girls were practically blind and dressed as modern and hot versions of the Corpse Bride, much to Dani and Sam's delight. The red velvet curtains were pulled back and the dim light semi met the girls. Sam lifted her head and sang as the keyboard played the melody:

Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret

Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name

As she sheds her skin on stage

I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's PA

The strip joint veteran sits two away

Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri

Drums, guitar and bass blasted for the chorus. Sam and Dani bobbed their heads absentmindedly to the beat. Danny was enjoying every minute of the performance but got interrupted by a jab from Jack.

"Remember, take out Blondie." Jack whispered. Danny nodded and silently turned intangible. He floated over to dash and laid his hands on his back and was soon sucked into his body. Dash (or should I say Danny) smirked and pulled out a gun from the inside of his jacket and fired it at Kwon, who then fell back and bled to death on the floor. Shrever got up and Danny fired at his crotch first, than his chest.

"Yo, man, what the fuck's wrong wit chu?!?!" Will exclaimed, grabbing Danny by the collar. Danny pointed his gun to Will's face, shot, and he yelled out in pain. He fell to the floor.

Then, without warning, a random crony grabbed Danny's firing arm and started to wrestle it from him. They fought for control, until a shot was fired in some direction and a scream was heard.

"You've done it…" the crony said, a wicked grin on his face. "You killed the Godfather."

Danny felt hollow. He got out of Dash's body and overtook the crony. He got the gun from Dash and shot him with one fatal bullet to the brain. He then flew out and appeared next to his dad. Everybody gathered around the late mob boss and silently grieved. The whole city seemed to be draped in black the day of Jack's funeral. Maddie couldn't be in Amity without him, so she moved to her sister Alicia's house. Danny was stuck with a big case of survivor's guilt as he gave the eulogy at the burial.

"Dude, do you know what this means?" Tucker said softly, looking at Danny. Danny shrugged. "You're the new Godfather."

Danny covered his face with his hands and cried silently. He wasn't ready for this yet. He couldn't command a whole group of people by himself. He was twenty-three for Christ sakes! After a while, he felt someone hug his waist from behind. Sam rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's ok, it's ok…" Sam quipped, trying to choke down tears of her own. "We got rid of every rival mob member in the city now…" Danny then wiped his eyes and turned half way to see Sam. "You have an idea?"

"Yeah, I do." Danny said, nodding.

"What is it?"

"Welcome to Hollywood, baby…"


End file.
